


Mysterious Kidnapper

by TobinRex



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Bickering, F/F, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobinRex/pseuds/TobinRex
Summary: A kidnaper might not always take you away from home, a husband will.Christen is a single woman, that got taken one night and things changed.*why do summaries exist?
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Christen, are you okay closing up by yourself? I really have to go." 

"Yes, no problem, I'm just finishing up anyways," Christen answered from behind the counter of the café where she worked her late-night shift. she wiped down the table and was finally done for the day.

Being a law student at Stanford was not easy, she barely had time to study let alone work. But Christen never was the one to take the easy way out. she didn't like taking money from her parents, she wanted to work for everything she wants to achieve, just like her father. Her father was the most hardworking person she knows, he never gave up. That's why she grew up in the biggest mansion in LA, money was never an issue for the press family.

Christen let out a breath after locking the door to her workplace, pocketing the spare key that her boss had trusted her with, she walked her way down the parking to her car.

"Damn it!" A yell sounded from around the corner, Christen turned her head to look at the source of the sound seeing the back of a woman kicking the tire of her car and cursing in rough whispers that in the quiet of the night still made their way to her ears. 

She let out a giggle at the comical sight of the women whose brown eyes met hers at the sound, her giggle halted by the intense look on those eyes looking at her questioningly.

"What's funny?" the stranger asked crossing her arms in front of her chest, her annoyance clear on her face.

A blush coloured Christen's face, she didn't mean for the other woman to hear and be offended, "I'm sorry, it- it's just, sorry it's not funny." she looked down in embarrassment, now a wholesome sounding laugh from the brown-eyed girl broke the tension. Christen couldn't help but stare at the woman, her hair hugged by a blue beanie that looked so good on her, the only thing visible from her face are her crinkled eyes from her contagious laughter, the rest of her face covered by the black mask that went with her all back attire. The girl looked comfortable and warm making her walk the few steps between them to be closer.

"Umm, do you need help? I can give you a ride, it's pretty late." Christen offered trying to make up for being rude, and maybe to get to know the beautiful stranger, who unfortunately shook her head no. 

"It's okay, my car is working fine." She smiled appreciatively, "I just dropped my keys and I can't see them in the dark. And now my phone died, so I don't have anything to see with." Christen pulled her phone out of her purse and turned the flash on, 

"Here, now we can find your keys" she smiled at the other woman and started looking on the floor in search for the keys, it didn't take long to find them right by her leg.

Christen crouched down to get the keys, as the stranger backed up a little. "Found them!" she said with her back to the other girl, right when she was turning to face the calm brown eyes, she felt a cloth being pressed hard on her nose and mouse, a strong arm wrapped around her body locking her to the other girl. Her eyes widened in the realization of what's happening, she tried to scream and free herself but the hold on her was too strong, the smell of the cloth was unbearable and the next minute she fell unconscious in the arms of the stranger. 

* * *

Tobin sighed in relief feeling the weight of the woman in her arms, "You're so beautiful, Christen Annemarie Press." She took the keys that are hanging loosely from her hand to open the backseat of the car placing the woman inside, "Even pretty people like you are not safe."

She tied Christen's hands and legs with a rope expertly, "Lastly a blindfold and we're done." gently, Tobin slid a blindfold around the closed eyes and laid the unconscious girl on her side after emptying her pockets from all her belongings.

She went to the driver seat and started the car right away. It's a routine for her, mission after mission with no rest. She's not like Christen, she didn't have everything presented to her on demand. She had to work for everything she has, and she still does. Her life has been like this from the day she was born, and this is what happens when you've lived so many years being pushed around and stepped on, you lose your feelings.

Tobin has done her research on Christen, a girl from a rich family, studying law at Stanford, plays soccer and tennis, but what surprised her is that the girl owns a black belt. she knows what's coming her way with this victim, it won't be easy but she has done it so many times, and she'll do it again. She just has to ignore how pretty the girl in the backseat is.

After two hours of driving, she feels the girl in the backseat starts squirming. "You up?" Tobin asked and was unsurprisingly met with more squirming and cursing.

"Stop the fucking car! let me go!" Christen yelled and started kicking the door with her feet, she kept moving and managed to get the blindfold off, "Where the fuck are you taking me? you bastard!" 

"Stop moving, no one can hear or see you, don't make this hard on yourself," Tobin said calmly her eyes on the road not bothered with what's happening in the back.

"Fuck you!" Christen kept kicking around and trying to free her hands till she ran out of energy, her body numb from being tied and her head dizzy with how fast Tobin was going. "Slow the fucking car, I'm getting dizzy." She shouted at the girl in front, not expecting her to listen.

The car slowed down taking Christen by surprise, she wiggled and sat up staring at the masked woman through the front mirror in confusion, "Why did you slow down?"

She got no answer from the girl who kept driving calmly, Christen scoffed cursing her in a rough whisper. "Are you hungry?" 

"Fuck you"

"Okay, if that little mouth of yours says the wrong thing again, I'll make sure you starve all week."

"A week my ass." Christen scoffed again challenging the kidnapper.

"You chose, no food for you," Tobin replied nonchalantly, she opened the glovebox grabbing a protein bar, opened it with her teeth and started eating it ignoring the rumble of Christen's stomach.

A few minutes passed in silence when Christen broke it again, "You know you're stupid, right?"

Again no answer, " And also so fucking annoying" 

Now it was Tobin's turn to scoff at the other woman "Huh, look who's talking!" Christen frowned at her when their eyes met in the front mirror.

"You know I could kick you from behind? and I got rid of the blindfold years ago," Christen pointed out belittling the woman, "And you think you could keep me for a week? bullshit."

Tobin only left her with a giggle but didn't elaborate, "Nice, Press! very clever lawyer." She knew what she was doing with the few words she let out, and maybe panicking Christen wasn't the right thing to do but she was not in the mood to play games with the princess. "Now shut your mouth or I'll come shut it for you."

To say Christen was scared was an understatement, she was horrified, realising this wasn't only kidnapping a random girl from the street case meant that her family and friends may be involved, this woman didn't want her she wanted something bigger than her, her life was being played with like money. In other words, Christen knew her life was worthless to the woman she's been cursing at for the last hour. "What do you want from me?"

No answer.

"What else do you know about me?"

No answer.

"Answer me, asshole!" The car stopped suddenly and the front door being closed made a loud sound that made Christen's heart almost beat out of her chest. Tobin made her way around and got in the backseat closing the door roughly behind her.

She pulled out a knife from her pocket and made sure it was clear for the tied girl to see, "Look here, Christen, I don't play games, I only go my way, I hope you're smart enough to know that I don't give a shit about your life, if not then do before it's too late."

The knife got closer and closer to Christen's face, just stopping under her chin pressing her face up until they were face to face. "Believe me, if I was in a different mood, your pretty face would've been blooded by now. My name is Tobin, if I was called anything other then that..." 

She didn't finish, leaving Christen with a wild running imagination of what will happen. Tobin lowered the knife cutting the rope around Christen's hand, "If you escape this car you die here in the desert, I will get you a protein bar, eat it and shut your mouth."

A protein bar was passed to a speechless Christen, she tried to open the wrapper but her hand were numb, out of fear of what Tobin would do she tried her hardest to move her fingers but to no avail. She flinched when she heard the kidnapper again, even if her voice was gentle as she took the bar, opened it and moved it closer to her mouth.

"Take a bite," She lowered her head taking the biggest bite out of the bar, her hunger taking over her fear, "You know we could've cut some slack if you've just taken the damn food and stayed quiet before."

"You were being annoying!" Christen shouted back, quickly retreating at a look from Tobin, "Sorry,"

She finished her food and took a sip of the water that was shoved in her face, "Finally, I think you took all your cards just on the drive and the only thing you achieved was getting a blindfold off, where did you buy your black belt?"

"How did you know I have a black belt?" Christen is pretty sure no one knows this about her aside from her family and her trainer.

"Guess I'm not so stupid after all, huh!" Tobin got out from the backseat leaving her with her untied hands.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Disney land" Tobin replied with a sarcastic tone, "Do you want to do a reenactment of The sleeping beauty? It'll be fun, yay" She finished still with a dry tone.

"I preferred it when you didn't answer at all," Christen rolled her eyes looking away from the annoying driver.

"I preferred it when you were knocked out, want to reenact that?" Tobin threatened wanting silence again, and she got her wish when Christen ignored her question and looked out the window at the surrounding land of sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm a new wannabe writer here, this is my first story ever so please tell me what you think in a comment bellow, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter~ TobinRex ♡


	2. Chapter 2

"I got her in the backseat..... she's out..... I'll be there in a few hours just put the keys under the mat and leave, Alex"

"Chill Toby, I get it. You won't see my face for the next month. Happy?" The women on the other side of the phone replied finally granting Tobin's demand.

"Very." Tobin hung up the phone with no goodbyes and threw it roughly on the passenger seat. 'What a pain in the ass, and I brought it to myself"

She took a look behind her, happy that her victim is still sound asleep looking far too peaceful than when she was cursing her earlier. Tobin knew she had to win her trust even if she was driving her to her doom. A panicked victim was not an easy one, and she didn't want to drug her every few hours, but she for sure will if the girl kept acting out.

Tobin made a turn at the next corner and parked the car beside a small house that's well hidden under some trees, she stopped the engine and stayed inside for a minute Basking in the sweet silence. 'One step closer, two steps to go." 

She got out of the car and opened the backdoor to grab her bag, she made sure that the car was closed until she got the bag inside the house and opened the door to the room upstairs where she'll be locking her victim. 'Being carried to her room and treated like a princess, what a life' Tobin thought as she carried the girl bridal style up the stairs, "So fucking heavy, and it's all her tongue." She had a laugh by herself contemplating whether to put her on the chair and tie her or on the bed, 'let's let her have some rest for today.'

She placed her on the bed gently deciding not to tie her and to simply lock the door to the room. Tobin went to check the rest of the house, seeing that it was filled with supplies and nicely taken care of, unlike the places where she had to drop other victims, "Of course, a Press is different."

The small house was secured from every angle with only one exit which was a steel door heavier than anything Tobin lifted in her life, it took her all to open it in the way in. The location of it was nonexistent in any map, no one knew of this place, "Finally something Alex can do, nice place," Tobin felt the exhaustion of the road hit in, her eyes half closed as she looked for somewhere to sleep.

"Well, I guess I'm taking the couch." She laid down on the couch after making sure that everything was locked, "Come at me, Nightmares."

* * *

Green eyes flinched at the sound of the rain hitting against the only glass window in the room, confusion drew on her face when she felt the soft mattress under her the events of the last day played in her mind, the mysterious stranger in all-black attire, the warm brown eyes, the contagious smile. "I can't believe I was kidnapped by something like her, I can knock her out in one breath." She sat up slowly feeling the headache sharply from the lack of hydration and food.

She looked around the room, a wooden chair was resting beside the steel door, other than that the room was empty. Christen got up making the bed creak loudly, she cringed at the sound but kept going until she could stand on her tied legs, she jumped the few steps to the chair and sat down with a huff, 'Where is she? can't even notice the sound of her victim, stupid"

She leaned down to untie her legs, relieved now that she could move them. 'What now?' She can't sit still, she has to do something to get out of here before she's far too late. She didn't want her family to get hurt, she has to be brave and fast. 'You have to move, Christen!'

The moment she stood up to slam the chair on the glass window, the steel door opened and in came her kidnaper in a black mask. "Welcome to Disney Land, princess. How do you like it?" Tobin said yawning as she adjusted the blue beanie on her head, and that wasn't the last thing that Christen fancied seeing in the morning but she had to act like it.

"Wonderful," She said sarcastically.

Tobin walked closer taking the chair from her hand roughly, she walked closer to the window "If you care a bit about yourself, don't even try it." she sat the chair down and walked out the door dragging Christen with her by her hand, "No breakfast in bed for you since you were a bad girl." 

Christen was about to punch her on the face feeling the annoying smirk on her face behind the mask by the way her brown eyes were glinting, "Fuck you," And she did punch her straight to her face after snatching the mask off, cringing when she heard the crack when her fist met the kidnaper's nose.

"Mother f.." Tobin leaned her head down blood dropping all over the floor in a dangerous amount. When her eyes met Christen's with an angry glare, the later ran jumping her way down the stairs, her eyes looking everywhere in search for an exit landing on a steel door just like the one upstairs. She tried her luck with the door but of course, it was locked.

Before she could think of another route, she felt a hand slam the side of her face dropping her to the floor. She felt Tobin's blood staining her shirt and arm, her legs kicked out trying to get the girl off her but the weight was too much on her fatigued body. She gave up, letting the injured woman tie her hands tightly and carry her to the room, She threw her on the chair and tied her to it, leaving the room open on her way out the door.

'Damn, her nose looked bad.' Christen breathed heavily trying to get her heartbeat to slow down from the crazy moment she had caused. "Her poor pretty face,"

* * *

"Ugh that girl can throw a punch, I hope it's not broken." Tobin grabbed a bunch of tissues pressing them on her nose relieved to feel that it wasn't broken, "Be patient, Tobin. Be patent." she let out a slow exhale looking at the bathroom mirror trying to calm herself down so she won't kill the other girl.

She got the first aid kit from the cabinet and applied some soothing cream on her nose than lay a bandage over it, "I did hit her pretty hard," The guilt started crawling at her for bruising the pretty face of her victim. "God, and I'm supposed to be the evil one." 

She walked back to the room with the soothing cream in hand, and the first thing she saw was Christen in the action of breaking the window with the chair the rope she was recklessly tied with on the floor glaring at her mockingly, "For fuck sake, woman! Can't you stay still for five minutes!" The chair banged to the floor at the sound and Christen looked like a deer in headlights.

Tobin lifted the chair and slammed the window with all the frustration inside her, the chair broke into pieces but the window remained unscratched. Christen gasp of surprise was heard echoing in the empty room.

"Sit on the bed," Tobin told her not looking at her as she collected the pieces of broken wood and walked out the room. Christen sat on the bed hopeless and waited for the woman to come and beat her up for trying to escape again.

What she didn't expect was Tobin coming in and telling her to take off her shirt, "Fuck no,"

"Take off your shirt, Christen! I'm done with your bullshit."

"I'm not letting you touch me, you're crazy!" Christen yelled at her face, standing up and trying to run.

Tobin forced her back on the bed, "Chris-"

"Over my dead body!" A knife was raised to her face not a second after,

"Don't challenge me," Tobin said calmly, she grabbed the hem of Christen's shirt pulling it up fast before the girl could react,

"No! Get off-" A clean dark blue shirt was thrown to her face mid protest, 

"Wear this one, your shirt is bloody." The kidnaper said gently after throwing the dirty shirt out the door.

"Oh... Thanks," Christen fumbled with the shirt putting it over her head quickly to hide her embarrassment. She felt the bed sink beside when Tobin sat down,

"Look at me," She requested with the softest tone Christen has ever heard, it was almost motherly, she had to remind herself who was sitting beside her or she would've melted at the voice. She looked at the girl noticing that her nose was bandaged up now but she could still see the bruise forming around the bandage. Maybe it made her feel bad for hitting her, maybe.

A cold sensation on her cheek broke her out of her thoughts, Tobin was applying a soothing cream to her face, her fingers gently spreading it out, "Sorry for hitting you, I was angry with you and didn't think right."

And Christen did melt at that, staring at Tobin's face this close as she was focused on treating her sensitive skin and feeling butterflies erupting in her belly at the sweet act. She wished the situation was different, wished she could just through herself in the arms of the girl and feel her warm embrace her keeping her safe, but this was the opposite of safe and she was so confused with the mood changes of her kidnaper.

"To-Tobin?" Her voice cracked, her emotions finally showing.

"Yes?" 'Why is she this gentle now?' 

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked letting her tears run down her face, feeling a strange warmth surround her being in Tobin's hands.

"I can't answer that, Christen" Tobin answered whipping the falling tears with her thump, "But It's not in my intention to hurt you."

"Then why am I here?"

Tobin's eyes met her own tearful once, "I'm sorry" Christen was getting frustrated with the lack of answers, but she felt emotionally drained to start a fight and just let her tears drop silently, involuntarily leaning closer to the woman in front of her, resting her head on the broad shoulders.

"I'm tired." She let out in a small voice.

"I'll get you some food and water, please don't try anything and make me regret this, you'll only be hurting yourself." At the small nod from Christen, Tobin laid her on her back carefully and walked out locking the door behind her.

* * *

"Can't believe you did all that to get your breakfast in bed and I fell for it." Tobin made her way back in the room with a tray full of fruit, a sandwich and a bottle of water. "Here eat whatever," She grabbed an apple for herself and passed the rest of it to Christen who started eating right away.

Tobin sat down watching her eat as she munched on her apple. She knew this was risky, Christen was the first victim to ever see her face, punch her, try to escape twice in one day, curse her and still have something to eat after. But Tobin wasn't a violent person, not even with a job like this, and that's why Christen was also the first person she lay a hand on, and she regretted it the minute it happened.

"Sorry," Christen said in a whisper, which Tobin didn't catch.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry.... for hitting you," Christen repeated louder this time. Her face cast low not visible to the woman with straight hair.

"I understand" She replied simply, leaning back on the bed.

.

.

.

A few minutes passed in silence with Christen finishing up her food and Tobin staring at the ceiling, "Do you kidnap people for a living?" Christen asked feeling her curiosity spark up again.

"Something like that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"I don't know whatever you want it to mean." Christen rolled her eyes at the predicted answer and huffed out a breath.

"Can't we have a normal conversation without you being an ass?"

"Not with that filthy mouth, no." Tobin sat up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have a filthy mouth you assho- ... You're getting it out of me, it's your fault." 

"What did I do?" Tobin replied in disbelief.

Christen stared at her dumbly, "um let me think... Kidnap me, maybe?" She glared at her noting the obvious sarcasm

Tobin laughed acting surprised, "Could've fooled me, it feels the other way around."

And for the nth time since she met Tobin, Christen rolled her eyes and flipped her off, only fueling the laughter in the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lovelies! Please tell me your thoughts in the comments, this story has been in my head for forever so I'm really happy to finally put it in words out for you guys. TobinRex~♡


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to call my parents," Christen demanded from the girl who had her arms crossed under her head as she lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Tobin sighed standing up from her comfortable position, she looked down at her raising her left eyebrow, "What?" Christen question her look.

"You wanna call your parents?" Tobin asked mockingly, she wondered how far Christen is going to take her friendly act or if she fell for it in the first place, it just felt like she's exploiting her 'kindness'.

"Um yeah, unless you want the police up your ass soon, it won't take my family long to notice I was kidnapped..." Her almost innocent reply to the question got a huge laugh out of Tobin, 'Oh my god, she really thinks I'm that stupid?' Her laugh was hysterical and Christen was so confused staring at the weird reaction, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Tobin stopped laughing immediately, her gaze changing from playful to serious in a second, "Let's stop clowning, shall we?". She left Christen on the bed and walked out of the room. Christen could hear her fumbling with something not far away from the door, it sounded like metals clinking. The sound got closer and closer and in came the kidnapper with handcuffs, "Two options, you chose," She walked closer to her, "One, you put the cuffs on willingly and get some answers, two, you struggle and get no answers."

Christen stretched her hand out not thinking about it for a minute, one end closed around her outstretched hand and the other around the metal headboard. She looked up at Tobin who was looking at her disappointedly, "You better be thankful I'm a woman of my words or else, I would've just walked away after that dump choice of yours."

"It's a lose-lose situation, I just gave you the benefit of the doubt," Christen said, as a matter of fact, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes always do that, it'll get you places," Tobin pointed around to make her point clear, Christen just rolled her eyes realising she has lost all verbal battles with the annoying woman and wanting to get some answers already.

"Whatever, Why did you kidnap me?" Christen started with her first question, Tobin didn't ask for money, didn't throw her in a room with some strange old man, didn't beat her up, didn't call her family asking for ransom, didn't lock her up for her own enjoyment, and she's pretty sure she has never met her before, so there wasn't any bad history between them. There was no clue of what Tobin would want from her and it was driving her crazy since she woke up tied in a car.

"I don't remember saying you can ask the questions," Tobin looked at her smugly sitting as far away as possible from her on the bed. "And you didn't ask nicely, miss Press"

Christen glared at her in anger but stayed silent not wanting to blow out a chance of getting some information from the girl beside her, "Sorry," She forced herself to say, the only expression on her face remained the glare aimed at the kidnaper.

Tobin smirked satisfied with the apology as fake as it is, "Good girl, I'm so proud of you I could shed tears," She faked a sob whipping the inexistent tears under her eye.

It took all of Christen's self-control not to kick her right on the face, her legs flinched at the thought but stayed tucked under her. Tobin noticed the small movement which only made her smirk grow bigger.

"So impatient," Tobin let out a breath getting serious, "First of all, your parents know where you are." 

"Wh-"

"So does your sisters and your friend and coworker Kelley," Tobin laid the first bit of information shocking the hell out of the girl tied to the bed, a frown flawing her perfect face at the words spoken.

"There is no way! You're lying!" She shook her head refusing to believe what is said.

"Damn, you got me!" Tobin giggled, but not for too long as she felt her body meet the floor hard after receiving a kick to her side from the furious girl. "Fuck that hurt, Christen!" She winced as she stood up slowly patting her clothes as clean as they get.

"Let me go and I will show you what really hurts you stupid bitch!"

"See, I knew I had to put you on a leach, you're so damn aggressive for a barista." Tobin looked at Christen who had her eyes closed facepalming herself and trying to calm herself down, 'oppsie, I think she's mad at me' She cleared her throat opting not to sit on the bed again, "Hey I was only half lying, don't get all pissy for no reason..."

"Pissy? Is this your way of torturing your victims?" Christen looked at her with judgement clear on her face, "What's next? You'll read me the Urban dictionary,"

"Bold of you to give me ideas, Chrissy," Tobin said sarcastically.

"Thought you'd say, bold of me to assume you can read in the first place."

"That too. However, back to the point. Your family knows you're in Costa Rica, taking a month of vacation to yourself." Tobin continued looking at Christen whose face was adorned with a frown, "You are not getting on your screen or stressing, so no phone and your boss agreed since you were so hardworking." She finished her explanation with Christen still looking at her confused.

"What kind of nonsense is that? Are you trying to brainwash me or something?" Christen didn't take her seriously, as she should after what happened earlier.

"Brainwashing is not that hard, but I don't jam with it." Tobin shook her head at Christen's question, "I swear I'm telling the truth,"

"So, you convinced my family and Kelley that I went on vacation and they believed you because? This is bullshit!" Christen was doubtful still with many more questions building from one answered, "How did you even get to them?"

Tobin inhaled deeply getting ready to answer the never-ending questions, "They didn't have to believe me cause you were the one who informed them,"

"No, I didn't," 

"Ever heard of hacking?" Christen's eyes widen in apprehension, "I'm kinda good at that and you apparently have a history of packing up and leaving, so it worked well."

"You hacked my phone?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Tobin answered simply shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't know your password, What was I supposed to do?" The genuine question made Christen question her mental health.

She looked away from Tobin trying to comprehend the information, the realization that no one from the outer world knows she's missing set fear in her heart, and it kept growing as she thought of how dangerous this girl is, she could maybe take her out in a physical fight and outrun her, but where to?

If she did her calculations right, the drive took two nights to get here, a place that is secluded far away from any sign of life. Her best bet was to run until she found someone to help her, and for all she knows, they might be crazier than Tobin.

It downed at her that staying with the girl might be her only way to safety, "What do you want from me now that you got me?"

Tobin took a minute to measure her answer in her mind, she looked at Christen seeing her state of passivity and shook her head, "I can't tell you,"

Christen scoffed laying back on bed surrendering to sleep after the emotional rollercoasters that have been going for the third night in a row, "Whatever... I can't believe you said 'let's stop clowning' to get serious." was the last thing she muttered before she passed out.

Tobin laughed shaking her head before quietly saying goodnight in the emptiness of the room before heading downstairs locking the door on the sleeping girl.

* * *

_'Tobin what did I say?' Her mother's yell startled the kid, Tobin dropped the ball down and walked back in the house._

_'But mom I want to play more!'_

_'Find something else to play with,' her mother raised her voice, she walked out to get the ball 'I said no soccer!' The angry woman took the ball to the kitchen, she reached for a knife and cut the ball right in front of Tobin's eyes._

_'Mom! Nooo!' Tobin screamed after her trying to stop her but it was too late, the damaged skin of the ball got thrown at her as the yelling continued from her mother._

_'What will the people say when they see a girl playing soccer? Look at what you're wearing, is this how a lady should dress?' She tugged at the dirty jersey that Tobin is wearing, 'Go to your room, no dinner for you!'_

.

.

.

The sound of her phone ringing woke Tobin up from her nightmare, she sat up on the couch to reply already knowing who's calling, "Hey, Lex"

"Tobs, I missed you!" Alex said in a cute voice making Tobin cringe, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, as usual." Tobin huffed at the phone jokingly not actually annoyed but rather thankful for the distraction, something she knew Alex does on purpose.

"Oh come on, I know you missed me too."

"Whatever makes you happy, I guess."

"How's it going over there? Having fun?" Alex always wanted to make sure she's okay, no matter how cold Tobin was to her she was always sweet and caring towards her.

"Everything is going well, it might take longer than planned though." She knew what was coming the minute she said that,

"What is that you said, I couldn't hear clearly." There it goes, 

"It'll take longer than planned," She repeated again,

"Sorry? What was that?"

"You were right, Lex." Tobin sighed accepting defeat, "Can I go now?"

"Awww, sad you can't taste the sweet taste of victory with me, loser!" Alex had to mock her of course.

"Whatever Lex, don't bask in it for long."

"Just go to sleep, loser. Goodnight, I love you"

"I love you, goodnight." Tobin hung up and tried to catch some sleep. 'Thank you, Lex'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I wanted to give you guys something on this special day, This chapter is short in words but big in value. Between the lines, there is a big hint of where this story is going, I doubt anyone can catch it but it was fun to write.
> 
> Is it noticeable that I watched the movie 'white chicks' before writing this? I looove that movie!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the bickering between T&C it's going to continue for a bit, Thank you for reading -TobinRex~<3


End file.
